Sacrifice
by Thiail Trayai
Summary: When Vivian and her pack move to the country they adopt another packs young member Luna. Though there are some things they don’t know about her and they soon find out the rival pack wants her back and is willing to do almost anything. slowly being edited
1. A stranger

**Sacrifice**

**Chapter One**

**A stranger **

Vivian ran threw the dark woods, the light breeze rustling threw her long hair. The smell of Gabriel enveloped her as he ran beside her keeping pace easily. Behind her she could here the yips and short howls of the rest of their pack and a grin spread across her face. She had been accepted as their queen quickly before she even accepted it herself, but now that she knew she loved Gabriel she felt the rush of adrenaline that came with the position of power. They made beautiful leaders, they didn't abuse their power and sense they had moved to the almost totally unpopulated area a few new wolves had joined their pack. They lead runs every night and almost all of the pack joined though sometimes they stayed at the Inn just in case…

This particular night no one had stayed and they ran underneath the smiling quarter moon. It was early fall and the leaves had just turned a reddish color, the branches and leaves they rushed over swirled in a small whirlwind behind them. Vivian smiled, now that they had moved they had such freedom, the few packs that were near by didn't even test them. Only one pack who was staying at a broken down mansion, which sat directly behind their 45 aces of thick forest. The pack who called themselves the "lunluepsine's" was large and intimidating, though one of their females had come to Vivian and Gabriel, a pretty little teen girl, with long sliver-blonde hair, and large dark eyes. When she changed she was a small white wolf, Vivian liked the girl though she was quiet with few words for anyone. She went by the name, 'Luna' which was a stupid name in Vivian's eyes. Being named after the moon but her mother had passed years before so she kept her name with no complaint.

They ran for an hour at least, chasing after the rabbits and nipping at their heels with fierce grins of the true hunters they were. When they got back to the Inn which was empty at the moment a young man sat on the front steps, he stood with a formal bow to Vivian and Gabriel. Vivian's eyes darted to Gabriel, this boy was a "lunluepsine" she could smell the wolf on him. She frowned what could this boy want?

"My name is Liam," he said with a friendly smile, though Vivian was sure she wasn't the only one who noticed that his canine teeth were a little longer then normal. "I am…. Luna's protector you might say." He added with another charming smile at Luna who stood a little back, her long bangs falling in her eyes. Vivian noticed the sickly sweet sent of fear on Luna and frowned,

"I'm not going back!" the younger girl said as fiercely as she could with a quake her voice. "I'm to young!" she added in a scared whisper that everyone could hear.

"Lets give these to lovebirds some space hmm?" asked Rida a twenty year old female, the pack laughed an went into the Inn all but Vivian and Gabriel who stood waiting to find out what this was about. It was easy to tell that there was no love lost on these two.

"You were chosen, it doesn't matter your age." The boy Liam said a little sadly.

"Whoa there, hold on one moment Loren, your not taking the girl anywhere unless she wants to, and as far as I can see, she doesn't want to." Gabriel said his lags spread slightly in a fighter's stance. The boy looked at him with a disdainful glare,

"It's Liam, not Loren. And yes she is coming, she is our packs property. She is our chosen sacrifice." He said his voice was deep for appearing only of about sixteen.

"Property, Luna is no ones property, she has the freedom any pack member has." Vivian said confusion in her voice.

"Well then why may I ask did she come to a good for nothing meat boy loving pack of foxes?" he asked, a growl rose in Vivian's throat but she felt a hand on her shoulder which squeezed gently. She hadn't known that the story of her ex human boyfriend had fallowed her, and she didn't like him calling her pack foxes. She brushed off Gabriel's warning hand,

"He's not worth my time." She murmured, running her tongue over her canine teeth that had sharpened so quickly. The boy smiled,

"Your nothing but a pretty little fox, you couldn't hurt me even if you tried little one." He said, this time it was Gabriel who growled the warning,

"Watch what you say little pup, you might lose your tongue on the last word." He said musingly.

"Liam don't be stupid, your on our turf now, I would hate to see anything happen to you." Luna said though the tone in her voice suggested other wise.

"Oh so now this is your turf is it?" The boy glared his sapphire eyes glinted with red and the finger he pointed at Luna had long finger nails. "Don't think this is over Luna, you have a duty you need to take care of… just as your mother did." He said and with a snarl at Gabriel and Vivian he slipped into the shadowy arms of the night.

"I hope he chokes on a rabbit bone." Muttered Luna and she walked quietly into the now brightly lit Inn.


	2. Why Sacrifice?

**Chapter Two**

**why sacrifice**

**( Hello reader… like my fanfic? My first one, and it didn't turn out to bad, its not finished and I'm warning you now don't get to attached I have problems finishing things when it comes to writing. Just thought I'd let you know.)**

The boy known as Liam kneeled before the darkly garbed figure, the pack leader standing beside him his hand on Liam's head. He smiled charmingly at the tall figure before him,

"No worry's no worry's. She'll come around, we can be _very _persuasive." He said his voice low,

"She had better, or we shall take our business elsewhere." The figure said in a very female voice. Liam's leader bowed low, and Liam shuttered at the thought of bearing his neck to anybody. The figure chuckled humorlessly at Liam, then turned and swept out of the room, leaving a smell of flowers and wind and death behind in a sickly sweet smell.

The inn was loud with the noise of the pack, they had settled in the living room, drinks in hand in front of a roaring fire. Rida glanced up from where she was brushing out the red hair of an orphan child and gave a very wolfish grin.

"What your boy toy didn't want to stay the night?" she asked Luna, who blushed and looked away.

"Shut up Rida." Vivian purred, sliding her arm around Luna and leading her into the other room. Luna looked up her eyes wide, fear showing clearly in their dark depths,

"I can't go back! Please don't make me go back!" she pleaded before Vivian had said anything, Vivian smiled kindly at the girl.

"I didn't say anything about making you go back." Vivian said looking over her shoulder to where Gabriel leaned against the door frame. "And Gabriel's not going to make you leave either. Right?" she asked him, her eyes pleading silently that he would agree with her. He nodded solemnly,

"Luna your part of our pack now, and we'll protect you as best we can. We just need to know what we're protecting you from." the girl nodded and turned as if to leave the room, "That wasn't a dismissal." Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow questioningly at the girl. She sighed,

"I don't think I can tell you. I swore on my blood, it's a Lunluepsine secret." Luna said with a small frown, not meeting either Gabriel or Vivian's gaze.

"What do you mean you swore on your blood?" Vivian asked her eyes narrowing, Luna sighed again sitting down on a fluffy chair. They were in one of the guest bedrooms a small one with a small television set, a chair a table and a twin bed. Gabriel stayed at the door but Vivian sat down on the bed feeling uncomfortable being so tall compared to the already small girl.

"The Lunluepsine have a pack with another pack." She said after along silence in which she stared transfixed at the popcorn ceiling. Gabriel seemed to twitch away from the door, and then leaned back again calmly,

"What pack? The only packs that are around here are quiet and keep to themselves." He said he eyes glinting, he had always thought it was odd that the Lunluepsine were so powerful.

"Not a _loup-garou _pack." Luna said so quietly had it not been for their wolf enhanced hearing they wouldn't have heard her words.

"Not … humans?" Vivian asked disbelieving,

"'Course not." Luna said almost scoffing. "The Lunluepsine wouldn't be as powerful as they are having an alliance with a bunch of mea- humans." Vivian shook her head looking at Gabriel to see if he understood, but he was staring intently at Luna.

"I've heard stories, in the village." He murmured, and Luna glanced quickly at him, nodding her affirmation. "You mean their real?"

"Only in the last three years have they been here. They call themselves 'Transylvanian Children'" Luna whispered her dark eyes vacant. "They chose my family line as the Lunlepsine sacrifice." She added, "That's how my mother died, and they took my sister when she was only an infant. They don't seem to realize that once they take me my line is dead. 'Course once I'm gone they'll probably just pick someone new."

"I can see why you left." Vivian said understandingly, "will thease Transylvanian Children really take you with out your consent?"

"Oh yes, they feed off fear as well as blood. They really are true creatures of the night. 'Cept for they're really pale, so you know they stand out in the night."

"Why cant we smell them?" Gabriel asked softly,

"Something to do with them being 'pires I suppose. I dunno." Luna said, once again she stank of fear and Vivian glanced at Gabriel who nodded.

"You'll be fine, why don't you go up to bed?" he asked kindly stepping out of the doorway. Luna nodded smiling faintly at first Vivian then Gabriel and left the room. Vivian waited until Luna was far from earshot before she sighed deeply,

"I thought Vampires were just a bedtime story to scare the children." She said, Gabriel nodded his eyes thoughtful,

"I did too, but in a town awhile back, their was a girl found in the woods. They thought a snake bit her when she was sleeping, across the wrist, maybe it was a vampire trying to hide their trail." He said quietly.


	3. Village Secrets

_Chapter Two review_

"_You'll be fine, why don't you go up to bed?" he asked kindly stepping out of the doorway. Luna nodded smiling faintly at first Vivian then Gabriel and left the room. Vivian waited until Luna was far from earshot before she sighed deeply,_

"_I thought Vampires were just a bedtime story to scare the children." She said, Gabriel nodded his eyes thoughtful,_

"_I did too, but in a town awhile back, their was a girl found in the woods. They thought a snake bit her when she was sleeping, across the wrist, maybe it was a vampire trying to hide their trail." He said quietly._

**Chapter Three**

**Village Secrets**

Gabriel's thoughts raced in his mind. He turned onto his side wrapping his arm protectively around sleeping Vivian beside him. She let out a soft child-like sigh in her sleep, bringing a small smile to his face.

He didn't understand how, after everywhere he had traveled in his life he was only hearing of vampires now. In this quiet peaceful town that his pack and his beloved Vivian now inhabited and called home.

The room had become gray with dawn, and he groaned softly. He hadn't slept at all during the night and he still didn't feel the least bit tired. He sighed and slid out of the bed, careful not to disturb Vivian, she'd sleep long into the day like the rest of the pack always did after long runs. He crossed the room careful to avoid the squeaky board and grabbed his jeans off the back of a chair, pulling them on and quietly leaving the room.

He climbed down the stars to the level just below there floor were the former members of the five and Vivian's mother lived.

He tapped on Fin's door with no response.

"Fin open up." Gabriel growled, knocking on the door. He heard Fin get up and a thud flowed by a curse, then the door swung open. "Damn it Fin what did I tell you about putting something on before opening the damn door?" Gabriel snapped quickly looking away from the naked younger man into the darkness of his room where his current girlfriend glared at him from her sprawled position on the bed.

"Your own fault Gabriel, your kind of interrupting this better be important." Fin told him

"Oh it is. Put some clothes on." Gabriel snapped grabbing the door handle and closing Fin inside his room. He turned and went to the next room, Willem. The twins and become two of his most trusted friends, wise as well. Willem had recently admitted to the Gabriel and Vivian and the rest of the pack that he was gay soon after Vivian tried to set him up on a blind date with a well endowed bouncy blonde girl.

Gabriel tapped on the door, and heard a growl from inside, light flooded into the hallway as the door swung open, Willem blinking sleep away from his eyes.

"Come talk to me and your brother in my office?" Gabriel said hardly making it a question. He turned away from the young man, and walked back down the hall to his office.

No sooner had he settled into his large desk chair then a tentative knock came at his door.

"Enter." He called, pulling a notebook in front of him and writing _"Pack Threats"_ over the top of a blank page. Ulf stepped into the room sitting down in the chair across from Gabriel. "Couldn't sleep?" Gabriel asked him raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm a light sleeper. I heard you get up. What's happening? You usually don't get up for another few hours." Ulf asked, settling into his chair. He had become more outgoing since Gabriel had taken him under his wing, treating him like a little brother. Gabriel studied the boy for a minute before answering.

"Ulf you go to the town a lot right?" He asked, Ulf nodded with a small grimace.

"Of course I do. I go to the community college, so do the twins and Viv."

"Have you made any new friends?" Gabriel asked calmly staring at his fingernails.

"Listen Gabriel if this is about my social life it really doesn't matter… and I don't see why you should give a shit." Ulf said almost sharply, Gabriel looked up from his nails, slightly shocked. Had Ulf just _talked back _to _him?_

"It has nothing to do with your social life… but perhaps we should talk about that one of these days." Ulf looked down, a small flush rising in his cheeks.

"Fine, if it's not about my social life then why do you want to know about the locals? Ask Maria, she works for you after all." Gabriel glanced out the window that looked down on a scenic pond surrounded by a grove of colorful trees. He'd never talked that much to Maria. She was a human they hired to work at their front desk along with her sister. He thought that perhaps he scared the girls, they were young, Maria the elder of the two a senior at the high school and her sister a junior.

Gabriel sighed,

"Does she talk to you?" Just then the twins walked threw the door.

"Who? … Does Ulf have a little crush?" Fin laughed, punching off in the arm. Ulf growled and glared at the older boy.

"Shuddup Fin." Ulf snapped before turning back to Gabriel, "sometimes, yeah…. Why?"

"Go get her for me, k?" Gabriel asked, Ulf nodded, vacating his chair which Fin promptly took, Willem taking the other seat.

"Who's he going to get?" Willem asked, sliding down in his seat and lazily closing his eyes.

"Maria, I have a few questions to ask her about this place…" at Gabriel's words Willem's eyes snapped open and he glanced at his twin.

"The rumors?" Fin asked and Willem nodded.

"So you two knew something and didn't come to me?" Gabriel asked his voice now dangerously quiet.

"Keyword here Gabriel… _RUMORS…_we didn't see anything….. nothing to really beleave…. We thought that was all they were…." Fin told him, glancing up at the door when Maria and Ulf walked through the door.

Maria smiled shyly at the boys, and stood nervously at the door,

"You wanted to see me?" Maria asked, glancing from one boy to the other.

"Fin, up." Gabriel commanded, Fin glared at him then stood leaning against the nearest wall, Gabriel extended his arm in a way that said, 'sit' and the girl did, blushing slightly as she noticed Gabriel and Fin weren't wearing shirts. "I am Gabriel, as I don't know that we have ever really met." She nodded,

"Yes I know who you are. What do you want?" She asked a question that coming from anybody else would have been rude.

"How long have you lived here?" she frowned at his question, glancing at Ulf who gave her a reassuring nod.

"Since I was 3, why?"

"In all that time have you…" Gabriel paused and coughed once before continuing, "have you ever witnessed anything … strange?" To his surprise she laughed at his question,

"Of course I have. I wouldn't be working for you if I hadn't." She paused then added, "Look at the town I live in, swarmed with werewolves and vampires." Gabriel's eyes grew wide in astonishment at her bluntness, he glanced at the other men who had identical looks of surprise plastered over their faces.

"You know what we are?" He asked she smiled and nodded,

"There aren't many people in this village who don't know about you all, or aren't one of you. My sister and I come from a long line of Seer's, we don't possess the powers of our grandmother, but she was the one who raised us. She taught us to believe in the unbelievable. I never feared werewolves or vampires, vampires don't ever feel the need to drink the blood of my family line, there is something in seer's blood that disgusts them." She stopped realizing she was babbling.

"Do you know any vampires?" Gabriel asked her, she nodded with a small smile.

"Sure most of them are nice enough."

"Most of them?" Gabriel asked,

"Just like all creatures, there are the vampires of dark and the vampires of light. Don't get in the way of those who choose the darker path and you should be able to live with out two extra holes in your body." She told them and gave a dark chuckle.

** Sorry it took me so long to write a chapter! Really it's been a REALLY long time. I know I said don't get attached but I really did have plans on finishing it… or at least writing more then two chapters. So I am going to try to continue writing now. I don't know how often I will update but it will be sooner then next year! (haha) –Thiail Trayai **


End file.
